Getting Out Alive: Forgiveness
by awkwardconversation
Summary: John saved Evie but in the process a truth was revealed that left her wondering if he was a hero or villain. Time has passed since she last saw him. Now his past has invaded her life and forced her to decide once and for all...hero or villain? **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of these characters**
1. Chapter 1

****i own nothing and there could be spoilers so beware. oh and thanks for stopping by for a read****

* * *

Evie dropped her keys on the small table by her door and walked to her bedroom. She finished her work for the day and was ready for a long bath and long nights sleep. She started her bath and walked into her room to grab her soft yellow robe. It was her favorite piece of clothing. As she turned to walk back to the bathroom something felt off to her. A sense within her that she thought was gone. The last time she felt it was years ago. She shook it off.

* * *

She sat in her usual spot at the small coffee shop as she mentally prepared for the day. She noticed a large man staring at her. She politely smiled but her suspicions were high. That feeling of something off had returned. As she turned to grab her keys from her purse at her side a man slid into the seat across from her.

"Evie, how are you this morning." He said.

She smiled, "A bit confused. You seem to know my name but I don't know you."

He chucked, "I'm a friend of your friends."

She stared at him, "What friend?"

He slid his hand upon the table and she could see the small gun hid beneath his large hand. "John?"

Now she understood the feeling. "I am not sure I'd call him friend. I haven't seen him since—"

"Since he put you in hiding at Aurelio's." Said the man.

She was shocked at his knowledge and irritated that he existed. "What do you want?" She asked bluntly not looking to play games.

"Your company." He said.

"I am expected at work and if you're looking to leverage me to draw him out, it won't work." She said.

He chuckled again. She fought the urge to punch him knowing it would be of no use. "I'm thinking it will."

"Well, whoever you are, the last time I saw him was the last time. I'm not going anywhere." She said.

He leaned in and spoke quietly, "look around, Evie, the man to your left in the tan jacket, the woman at the counter in the tank top, and the old man in the red shirt are all waiting for my signal. Do you really want to be the cause of more bloodshed? Isn't that what these years have been about? You trying to come to terms with all of that? Those who died because of you? Because he wanted to keep you safe?"

Her blood boiled at his threatening words. " I wouldn't mind him shedding your blood right about now."

He smiled and sat back. "Well then, let's go."

* * *

"I'm concerned." Said Aurelio. "She normally checks in. I just wanted to let you know." He said setting down the phone receiver.

Aurelio knew the message would get to where it needed. He knew Evie would never keep him guessing. He knew her bloodline would always put her at risk but she always played it safe. He would wait to hear.

* * *

Evie turned white as she walked into the large room. Reluctantly she walked towards a large man.

"Ms. Evie. We appreciate your cooperation." He said.

"Do not fool yourself. I've given no permission. Your goon gave me no choice." She said.

He just smiled at her.

"Either way, we have unfinished business with John." He explained.

"Not my problem." She said surveying the room.

"He seemed to have a soft spot for you." Said the man.

"Yes, past tense. He helped me and he left." She said.

"Not quite. He cleared your fathers debt. Your a free woman." He said. "But in doing so, he killed a man he owed a marker to." Continued the man. "That's a death sentence."

"Not my problem." She said hoping to make herself believe it. When she had no idea that to cover for her killing Motkova John was now hunted.

"Oh, but it is." Said the man.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Cassian. And I have a proposal for you." He said.

Evie wasn't sure she could trust this man. She wasn't about to be bait to bring John to his death. She wouldn't let him take the consequences due her.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say." She said.

He stepped close to her. She stared him directly in the eye as he stopped inches before her. She would be damned if she let this man intimidate her.

"I know he said he killed Motkova but I don't believe it. You see, not everyone shot, died." He said.

Evie kept calm.

"There was a survivor." He said watching her closely. "He says you killed Motkova."

Evie kept direct eye contact.

"I'll keep your secret. I'll keep you safe. You see, I have a score to settle with John and I figure you do too." He said. "He killed your mother. Why should you care if he lives or dies?"


	2. Chapter 2

Evie was given a room equipped with two security guards to protect her. She knew it was to make sure she didn't escape. She was prisoner and bait to bring him back. It was a waste of time. She knew Aurelio would wonder what was going on. They had removed her cell phone so she had no way to call anyone. She would play along for now. She was thankful to John for saving her but also angry at him. The more she thought about it the more she felt he was responsible for the shits-storm that became her life. Her father carried a blame and so did her mother. Her both traded her to save themselves. She was a commodity. She admitted John did not do her the same disservice. To John, she was a innocent victim. A part of her hated him but the other part of her wrestled with that hate. He had saved her even though he didn't know her. He took the blame to protect her. He was out there trying to clear her debt. She hated him for that too. She prayed he wouldn't come. She could face this alone. Always alone, she thought as she became aware she was rubbing the scars on her wrist. The image of his goodbye to her ran through her head as she stared at the scar.

* * *

John had spoken to the few men who admitted association with Motkova. Some needed persuasion to share what they knew. And what they knew did not sit well with John. He needed to find Evie before her father.

* * *

"You killed Motkova." Said Cassian.

"I never said I didn't." She said.

Cassian motioned to a man by the door. Evie watched as the man left the room.

"Yet you never said you did." He said.

Evie stared at Cassian trying to understand his point. Evie noticed as the man returned to the room with an older gentleman dressed in a suit. She felt a panic spread through her as she recognized the face. Her father.

"Hello daughter." Said the man who she thought she'd killed alongside Motkova.

She stood as a reflex knocking the chair to the floor behind her. Cassian's men quickly grabbed her by her arms to restrain her. She stood staring at the man.

"I forgive you daughter, but there are consequences. You aren't leaving this world anytime soon. Your mother can't protect you anymore. Mr. Wick can't protect you. You need to accept these things." He said smiling in a way that made her feel sick. "Welcome home."

* * *

Aurelio was attempting to hammer out the massive dents in John's car. He knew it was pointless but he also knew John would appreciate if he could keep the original parts as much as possible. He was sentimental that way. It had been 24 hours since Evie had left. He had his men out looking for her. Aurelio heard a noise. He kept grip of his hammer as he cautiously moved towards the direction of the noise. His tight grip on the hammer loosened as he saw John walking towards him.

"You scared the shit out of me." Said Aurelio.

"Where is she?" He said walking towards him.

"I don't know. It's been 24 hours." He said. "She just went to grab a coffee and never returned."

"Her father's alive." Said John.

"Shit." Said Aurelio.

"Motkova's dead so the debt is cleared." Said John.

"Yeah, but daddy knows who killed Motkova." Said Aurelio realizing now the danger Evie was in. "Maybe she realized it and is hiding."

"Maybe." Said John.

* * *

Cassian walked into Evie's room and laid a garment bag on the couch where she sat.

"Your father would like you to get dressed. We are going to meet an associate for dinner." Said Cassian.

Evie said nothing.

"I can see you care about him." Said Cassian watching her.

"I could care less about my father." She said.

"I meant John." Said Cassian as he watched her demeanor change from uncaring to anger.

"He's the only person who cared about my life outside of their own gain." She argued.

"He killed your mother." He said.

"Why do you want him dead?" She asked shifting the topic.

"He left me for dead." Said Cassian.

"A liability of your profession, isn't it?" She asked.

"I owe him." Said Cassian.

"Fine. Let me go and find him on your own." She said.

"He also killed someone I cared about." He said.

Evie took a deep breath. She was a bit clearer now why she was involved.

"So kill me if you think he gives a damn whether I live or die." She challenged.

"Oh, he does." He said smiling. "But now is not the time." He said walking from the room.

She opened the bag and saw the same dress she was given at the Continental by John to wear. She wasn't sure what game her father and this man, Cassian, were playing. She made up her mind that no matter what the game, her role would not be victim.


	3. Chapter 3

****sorry for delayed updates. I write when I can between other projects. just a reminder, I own nothing. I am just killing time till the next installment****

* * *

Evie walked outside her room. The two men guarding her door turned to her. "I need to speak to the man who claims to be my father." She said. "Now."

They led her to a large study.

"Daughter." Said her father. "Please sit."

"Look, your debt was cleared and I have to live with my consequences for that. I'm not a killer but I did what I had to do. I have no connection to John Wick outside of being at the wrong place at the wrong time and being pulled into something that was not mine. You benefited from what I did so we're square." She said.

Her father sat back in his chair studying her before he spoke. "So I should be thanking you?"

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying that I am leaving and going back to what life I have." She said.

"This is your life." He said. "I've secured a relationship for your which will in turn rebuild my empire."

"Empire?" She asked wondering if something was knocked loose in his head when she shot him.

"Yes, a wealthy family. The son now leads the family business after the sisters recent death. A place of not only wealth but prestige as he now takes her place at the high table."

"You've wasted no time recovering and finding your place back in this. Look. I have absolutely no idea what you just said but I don't see how any of this involves me or making amends for shooting you. I had no choice?" She said.

"You could have let Motkova call the marker due from John," he said.

"And let him kill you? I guess it would've spared this conversation." She said.

"Yes, but you chose to shoot me to spare him." He said. She saw an anger grow in him.

"You were going to sell me into prostitution to pay your debts for stealing from Motkova. John spared my life." She said feeling her own anger grow.

"Yes, you both seem to have a mutual respect for one another." He said.

"I'm leaving." She said standing.

"No, you're not." He said standing and pointing a gun at her.

"Don't think for one minute I believe that you will shoot me." She said sitting back down. "You went to all this trouble to bring me here, once again, for your benefit." She said. He stood before her dropping the gun to his side.

"We agree that we are father and daughter in blood only." He said taking the hand holding the gun and striking her across the face. She nearly fell from her chair. She felt the warm blood flowing down her cheek. Filled with rage, she grabbed her fathers hand that held the gun and charged him. She shoved him into the wall. She heard him groan at the impact. The gun fell from his hand. She grabbed the gun from the floor and pointed it at him. The two men who guarded her now pointed their weapons at her. Her father grabbed his side.

"You have spirit. Now listen to your father and lower your gun." He said.

"What makes you think I want to make it out of here alive?" She said.

"Don't be foolish." Said her father. "You don't want to die."

Evie clicked the safety off of the gun. Her finger tightened on the trigger. Suddenly, an arm wrapped around her neck. She struggled as another grabbed her hand holding the gun. The arm squeezed tight on her neck. Unable to breathe she passed out.

* * *

Evie awoke back in her room. She slowly sat up. Her cheek ached.

"Get dressed." Came a voice. She saw Cassian standing by the couch she laid on. "Your father has a meeting and you're accompanying him."

"No." She said.

"Dress yourself or I dress you." Said Cassian "You have ten minutes."

She grabbed the garment bag and headed to change. She stared in the mirror at her bloodied cheek. She grabbed a towel and wiped off what she could. She scolded herself for not pulling the trigger. She had the chance before her and hesitated. She wasn't a killer. She wasn't made for this. She saw only one way out. She would not let the next chance slip away.

* * *

"Jonathon, what brings you here." Asked Winston.

"I need to find Evie Taylor." He said.

Winston took a deep breath. "I told you to steer clear of this."

"Her fathers alive." Said John.

"Yes, he's made a reservation." Said Winston. "There's a contract on you."

"I'm aware." He said.

"And the marker?" Asked Winston.

"Honored." Said John.

"I see. D'Antonio will be here later then to clear it." Said Winston. "Should you require a room I would advise sticking to the bar."

"She's not safe with her father." Said John.

"While I couldn't agree more, I would say you have enough to worry about keeping yourself safe." Said Winston. "I'll do what I can for her."

John nodded. He did need the rest. He'd rest because he would find Evie. And he would kill Santino.

* * *

Evie walked out dressed in her gown. The only solace was that the last time she wore this was with John.

"Carin's going to fix your make-up." Said Cassian.

"Don't you mean cover the bruising." Said Evie.

Cassian wasn't amused. Carin applied the make up to make it look presentable. The swelling was starting around her eye.

"There you are." She said. She leaned in and patted a finishing powder by her bruised eye. She whispered softly, "And do not worry. He will find you." She said and winked at her.

Evie felt confused. Who was she and who was she talking about? It couldn't be John. He owed her nothing. She wanted nothing from him.

Cassian held out his arm. She walked past him. She grabbed her arm to stop her. "Listen, I don't agree with what your father did. Real men don't hit a lady."

"How sweet of you. You stopped me from killing him, didn't you?" She asked.

"I was warned you had a death wish." He said.

"It's my life." She said.

"Yes. It is. I just don't agree with proving it to everyone by ending it." He said.

"You sound like John." She said. "Neither of you know me."

"Yeah, well, guess we both see a value in you that you seem to overlook." He said.

"Save the bullshit." She said.

"Stay close and I'll keep you safe." He said.

"Stay close? That's for your benefit, i think. You think John is coming to rescue me." She said. "See the last time I saw John I tried to kill him." She said feeling the anger and sadness wash over her. She scolded the rising emotions.

Cassian looked at her curiously, "What stopped you?" He asked.

She looked up at him. Her eyes glassy with tears, "I was out of bullets." She said.


End file.
